NO TITLE - Kyumin Family
by yasaenghwa
Summary: Hanya sekedar Fic ringan tentang Kyumin Family terinspirasi dari cover imagenya hehehe... ada note buat para chingu yang udah nungguin kelanjutan The Devil's Spawn juga didalem. Kyumin/ Marriage Life/MPREG/No konflik. Selamat membaca... Review jika berkenan


Kyumin Story by Yasaenghwa

Sekedar Fanfic Ringan Tanpa Konflik

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

 **I hate Siders, Segala macam Bash, Flame and Fans war.**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO TITLE**

— **KYUMIN FAMILY—**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek!

Pintu sebuah apartemen mewah itu terbuka. Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan dengan pakaian khas kerja beserta tas jinjing ala eksekutif muda memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Maklum saja ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45, hampir tengah malam sehingga namja itu tidak ingin mengusik penghuni lain yang seharusnya sudah tidur.

Ya, seharusnya seperti itu jika namja tersebut tidak mendapati ruang keluarga dengan lampu yang menyala. Jarak antara pintu depan apartemen dengan ruang keluarga tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga dari pintu depan pun sudah terlihat dengan jelas cahaya terang dari ruang keluarga karena keadaan ruang tamu yang gelap.

Namja tersebut membentuk tiga kerutan didahinya.

'Eoh, kenapa masih menyala? Apa belum tidur?'

Kemudian pemuda tersebut dengan langkah perlahan menuju ruang keluarga tersebut. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan menemukan sosok didepan kaca besar yang menjadi sekat antara ruang keluarga dengan taman kecil disampingnya.

Sosok didepan sana sudah menggunakan piama tidurnya namun tengah menggendong sosok mungil lain yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun terlihat menyurukkan kepalanya pada bahu sosok dewasa tersebut.

Namja tinggi dan berwajah stoic yang melihat pemandangan indah didepan sanapun tersenyum sekilas, kemudian meletakkan tas jinjingnya pada sofa dan menghampiri kedua sosok yang dilihat berbeda usia tersebut.

"Kenapa belum tidur eum?" ucap namja jangkung itu dengan lembut merengkuh dari samping sosok yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Sosok dewasa lainnya dituangan itu sedikit berjengit kaget mendapat rengkuhan tiba-tiba dari namja yang menjadi teman hidupnya selama ini.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah.. kau sudah pulang? Kapan kau datang?"

Namja tinggi yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian mengecup sebelah pipi sosok tersebut. Rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan saat pulang kerja.

Chup—

Kecupan ringan itu menimbulkan rona merah dikedua pipi sosok tersebut setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumanya. Selalu saja seperti itu setiap kali Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Hmm... aku baru saja datang Ming, dan kulihat lampu ruangan ini menyala. Kukira kau lupa mematikannya, tapi ternyata kau memang belum tidur. Kenapa belum tidur dear? Dan kenapa kau menggendong Minhyun lagi?" ujar Kyuhyun yang kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama dan sedikit gusar akan apa yang dilakukan sosok tercintanya tersebut.

Wajar saja, Kyuhyun sudah memberitahunya jika ia akan pulang sangat larut karena lembur dan menyuruh sosok dihadapannya untuk tidak menunggu dirinya. Maklum sebagai wakil presiden direktur ia harus bekerja secara maksimal mengingat proyek yang saat ini ia kerjakan bernilai besar dan tidak main-main. Lagipula, ayahnya sang Presiden Direktur Cho Corporration telah mempecayakan proyek bernilai milyaran ini kepadanya, tentu ini menjadi kesempatan baginya membuktikan kepada sang ayah bahwa ia juga kelak akan mampu memimpin perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Yah walaupun dengan resiko ia sering lembur dan pulang terlambat.

Sosok yang masih direngkuh dari samping tersebut tersenyum simpul.

"Tadi aku sudah ingin tidur, tapi Minhyun menangis histeris dan memangilku. Jadi akhirnya, yah.. beginilah seperti yang kau lihat."

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan membelai rambut lembut sepunggung sosok kecil bernama Minhyun yang berada di gendongan sosok tersebut.

"Eoh, apa dia mimpi buruk?"

"Hmm, entahlah.. mungkin karena efek demam, jadi sejak makan malam tadi Minhyun terus saja rewel dan merengek." sosok itu memberikan penjelasan.

"Demam? Sejak kapan? Kenapa bisa? Apa demamnya sudah turun? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kepadaku Minnie-ah?" cerca Kyuhyun dengan serentetan pertanyaan bernada panik. Membuat sosok yang merupakan Sungmin tersebut terkikik lucu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Hmm, karena kau bertanya seperti kereta api. Sangat panjang dan tanpa jeda.. hihihi." Sungmin masih tertawa.

"Heih, wajar saja bukan? Aku mencemaskan putriku." sungut Kyuhyun dengan wajah kekanakannya.

"Aigoo, iya, iya aku tahu. Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ah, Minhyun sudah kuberi obat penurun demam jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan telapak tangannya ke daerah kening putrinya yang bersender lemah pada bahu Sungmin. Masih terasa hangat, namun tidak terlalu panas.

Ia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya. Sungmin yang melihat itu tahu Kyuhyun masih menyiratkan raut cemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Setidaknya aku bisa pulang cepat hari ini."

"Hey, tidak usah terlalu cemas Kyu. Lagipula demam Minhyun sudah turun. Minhyun terlalu asik bermain dengan Sunghwa putri Wookie dan tanpa sepengetahuanku dia bermain dibawah guyuran hujan tadi sore. Awalnya aku sempat akan memarahinya, tapi yah kau tahu sendiri bukan jika aku tidak bisa marah dengan putri kecilku?"

"Yeah, aku tahu itu dan akupun sama." Kyuhyun memandangi wajah putrinya yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Dan tentang kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu, aku tahu kau saat ini benar-benar sedang sibuk dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu kosentrasimu karena aku tahu sifatmu yang posesif itu tuan Cho. Apalagi menyangkut Minhyun, pasti kau akan panik dan segera pulang." cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau mengenalku sangat baik sayang."

Chup—

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, dan lagi-lagi Sungmin merona dibuatnya.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan." sesal Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku mengerti. Bukannkah kau ingin membanggakan Appa dari keberhasilan proyek ini? jadi kau harus melakukan yang terbaik dan jangan mengecewakan kepercayaan appa. Tunjukkan jika Cho Kyuhyun, suamiku yang paling tampan adalah anak yang bisa dibanggakan. Okey?!" Sungmin mengedipkan satu matanya memberikan sebuah wink.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Hmm.. Terimakasih sayang, aku beruntung memilkimu yang begitu pengertian. Aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin begitu tersanjung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyunnie." Sungmin berucap dengan malu.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang, saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-amsing. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kepalanya untuk menipiskan jarak. Ia ingin merengkuh bibir tipis milik belahan jiwanya yang selalu saja menjadi candu baginya. Hanya tinggal berjarak 3 senti saja dari bibir memabukkan itu Kyuhyun bisa merasakan manisnya sebelum suara lenguhan terdengar—

"Eung—mma.." sosok mungil digendongan Sungmin mengigau.

Sontak membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada putri kecil mereka.

Putri kecil mereka mengerutkan dahi, merasa tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Sungmin. Sedikit gusar denga peluh yang membanjiri keningnya.

Sungmin merasakan putrinya menjadi gelisah. Yeah, dia sudah hafal dengan kondisi yang dialami putrinya saat ini. putrinya akan selalu gelisah dan rewel ketika demam atau sakit. Bukan hal baru untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghadapi putrinya yang sakit. Cho Minhyun, putri kecil mereka yang terlahir 3 tahun lalu dengan usia kandungan Sungmin yang saat itu baru menginjak 8 bulan. Minhyun terpaksa dilahirkan dengan operasi caecar karena kecelakaan kecil yang dialami Sungmin ketika sedang berbelanja bersama Hyukjae atau yang sering disapa dengan panggilan Eunhyuk, sepupu sekaligus sahabat Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang saat itu asik berbincang didalam mobil bersama Sungmin ketika sedang menyetir, kurang fokus dalam mengemudi dan hampir menabrak sebuah mobil lain yang melintas berlawanan. Merasa terkejut, Eunhyuk membanting stir mobil kearah pembatas jalan dan mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan. Beruntung Eunhyuk mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga mobil tidak sampai berguling, hanya saja bodi depan mobil yang menabrak pembatas jalan cukup parah disertai guncangan mobil yang hebat. Eunhyuk mengalami luka ringan dikepala akibat terbentur stir mobil. Sedangkan Sungmin yang berada disamping kemudi merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutnya akibat guncangan hebat dan benturan dengan daskboard mobil. Eunhyuk yang masih terhitung sadar, panik seketika ketika melihat Sungmin dengan darah yang turun mengalir pada kaki dan mngotori celana bahan yang ia gunakan. Eunhyuk berteriak histeris meminta tolong dan berusaha menguatkan Sungmin yang meracau 'Bayiku, Eunhyuk-ah, bayiku, selamatkan bayiku'.

Kyuhyun dengan tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang berantakan berlari sepanjang rumah sakit. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin dan bayi mereka. Jantungnya seakan dipacu begitu kuat saat mendengar berita miris ini. ia begitu kalut dan pikirannya melayang membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Disana, didepan ruang operasi terlihat Eunhyuk dipelukan suaminya Lee Donghae menangis tersedu. Eunhyuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka. Ia ketakutan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan menanyakan perihal yang terjadi. Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya dan meminta pengampunan. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Persendiannya terasa lemas ketika mendengar bayinya harus diangkat dari tempat berlindungnya selama ini dengan presentasi 60% keduanya hidup. Sungguh, nyawanya saat itu serasa dicabut dari raga.

Kyuhyun terduduk lunglai. Menangis dan berdoa.. hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan.

Teringat kembali saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin, dengan bermodal nekat ia melamar Sungmin didepan umum. Mengabaikan cibiran orang tentang persamaan gender diantara mereka. Awalnya Sungmin menolak karena Kyuhyun masih muda, dia 2 tahun dibawahnya dan belum bisa membedakan antara cinta dan suka. Namun dengan kegigihan Kyuhyun dan kekeras kepalaannya ia dapat meluluhkan hati Sungmin. Lagipula Sungmin tahu dirinya mempunyai keanehan yang saat ini tidak jarang kaum sepertinya miliki, jadi ia merasa tidak masalah. Namun justru halangan terbesar datang dari orang tua Kyuhyun. Ibu Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak masalah namun ia menentang karena menuruti suaminya yaitu tuan Cho yang menentang keras sehinga Kyuhyun sempat diusir dan tinggal bersama Sungmin.

Tuan Cho tidak akan menentang dengan keras jika Kyuhyun membawa calon istri seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas bisa memberikan keturunan dan penerus untuk keluarga Cho, namun ini? Sungmin seorang lelaki, apa yang bisa diharapkan?. Namun, kekeraskepalaan ayah Kyuhyun runtuh ketika Sungmin mendatanginya dan mengatakan rahasia pada dirinya dan menjanjikan bahwa dia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Cho. Pada mulanya ayah Kyuhyun tidak percaya sampai Sungmin mengajukan syarat jika ia berdusta maka ia akan selamanya pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun setuju dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sebenarnya, selama Kyuhyun hidup bersama Sungmin dan terkatung-katung ayah Kyuhyun selalu mengawasinya. Hey, orang tua mana yang akan tega melihat anaknya menderita? Apalagi Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal. Ia sangat dimanja, apalagi oleh ibunya. Ketika Kyuhyun berhasil dibujuk Sungmin untuk pulang, ibunya lah yang pertama kali memeluk dengan erat putra tunggalnya tersebut. ia begitu bahagia dan bersyukur anak semata wayangnya dalam keadaan sehat. ia menyambut dengan gembira keputusan suaminya, bahkan ibu Kyuhyun menyukai perangai Sungmin sejak Kyuhyun memperkenalkannya kepada wanita tersebut.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan kebahagiaan selalu menghampiri mereka sampai Sungmin dinyatakan mengandung. Semua keluarga Cho dan Lee menyambut dengan baik kabar tersebut, terutama ibu Kyuhyun. Dia wanita yang sangat lembut dan perhatian kepada Sungmin yang pada kenyataannya Sungmin sudah tidak memiliki ibu dari usia 16 tahun. Ny. Cho benar-benar menyayangi Sungmin sebagai menantu kesayangannya. Kadang Kyuhyun juga merasa cemburu kepada istrinya sendiri.

Tapi kebahagiaan mereka terguncang dengan musibah ini.

'Oh tuhan, selamatkan mereka. Aku mohon tuhan'

Operasi Sungmin berjalan tanpa hambatan walau dilewati selama 8 jam. Namun semua ketakutan Kyuhyun terganti dengan kelegaan saat bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan telah lahir kedunia, walau nyatanya harus berdiam didalam inkubator.

Bayi perempuan itu, putri mereka ia beri nama Cho Minhyun. Nama yang begitu manis dan indah.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa sistem kekebalan tubuh Minhyun tidak seperti anak-anak normal lainnya karena kelahirannya yang prematur. Minhyun akan mudah terserang sakit jika ia berada di cuaca yang ekstrim.

Dan pernyataan itu memang nyata adanya. Minhyun selalu sakit jika berada di cuaca yang dingin atau terkena hujan. Mudah tertular anak yang sakit dan sebagainya. Kadang Sungmin merasa sedih, seharusnya ia menjaga putrinya dengan baik sehingga ia selalu menyalahkan diri. Namun disaat itu Kyuhyun akan menguatkannya dan mengatakan jika semua bukan salah siapapun.

Cho Minhyun merupakan gadis kecil yang periang, cerewet, manja, usil,serta keras kepala seperti ayahnya. Memiliki perpaduan wajah antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan mata foxy seperti Sungmin dan kulit pucat meniru Kyuhyun. Tingginyapun sepertinya akan meniru Kyuhyun. Ia mempunyai sifat ingin tahu yang besar sehingga kadang-kadang membuat Sungmin khawatir. Seperti ia ingin tahu rasanya bermain salju, hujan dan sebagainya. Ia sangat menyayangi Sunghwa, bocah perempuan kecil bersuara cempreng anak dari sahabat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yaitu Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Selain itu ia juga mendapat limpahan kasih sayang yang sangat besar dari kakek, nenek, terutama dari Hyukjae. Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang akan cerewet dan panik ketika Minhyun dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit. Ia akan datang dengan banyak mainan dan makanan, membuat Sungmin kepayahan dan menggelengkan kepala. Sungmin tidak menyalahkan Eunhyuk atas kecelakaan yang terjadi, semua adalah musibah. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memang sempat memendam amarah, namun luntur sudah ketika melihat ketulusan Eunhyuk yang menyayangi putrinya melebihi putranya sendiri Lee Donghyuk.

.

.

"Kau melamun, Kyuniae-ah?" Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun yang sempat melamunkan masa lalu mereka.

"Eoh,, m-mian.. sini, biarkan aku saja yang menggendongnya."tawar Kyuhyun yang akan merengkuh putri kecilnya itu.

"Aniya, kau pasti lelah."tolak Sungmin yang menyadari gurat lelah pada wajah suaminya itu.

"Hey, lelahku hilang setelah bertemu kalian. Apalagi putri kecilku yang cantik ini, Hup—" Kyuhyun memindahkan Minhyun ke gendongan nya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." baru saja Sungmin akan keluar dari ruang keluarga, namun tiba-tiba putrinya itu terusik dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eung, mma.. Um-ma." ujar putrinya dengan suara yang serak saat mata foxy turunan dari ibunya tersebut mencari ibunya ketika ia melihat bukan ibunya yang kini sedang menggendongnya.

"Aigo, putri appa bangun eoh? Apa appa membangunkanmu?" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi putrinya.

"Hiks.. Umma.." putri kecilnya itu mencari ummanya yang tadi menggendongnya. Ia hampir menangis. Inilah kebiasaan putri mereka ketika sakit, tidak mau jauh dari sang umma, Sungmin dan selalu ingin digendongannya. Walaupun sudah ada appanya yang lebih ia sayangi ketika diirinya dalam keadaan sehat.

"Ommo,, Ssst, hey.. ini Appa sayang, lihat ini appa." Kyuhyun mengguncag-guncangkan dengan lembut sang putri agar tidak menangis.

Sungmin yang mendengar isakan putrinya berbalik dan langsung menghampiri ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Minhyun, umma disini nak.."Sungmin membelai rambut hitam putrinya yang dibanjiri keringat pada keningnya.

Cho Minhyun menengok dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya, ia mengulurkan dua tangan bermaksud untuk digendong lagi oleh sang ibu.

Sungmin hendak mengambil alih menggendong Minhyun namun Kyuhyun dengan lembut melarangnya, membuat pengertian kepada sang anak yang masih merengek memanggil umma.

"Minhyun-ah, putri appa sayang.. Minhyun dengan appa saja ne? Kasian umma sayang." Minhyun yang mendengar appanya bicara mengerjapkan mata sayunya imut, mencerna perkatan appanya.

"Umm-ma.."Minhyun masih meringik dengan suara seraknya.

"Kemarikan kyu, biar aku yang menggendongnya. Kau mandilah." tawar Sungmin disela-sela bujukan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Ming, Kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia akan terus menangis dan merengek jika tidak kugendong. Minhyun tidak terlalu berat. lebih baik kau mandi dan tunggulah dikamar. Aku janji akan sebentar menggendongnya dan kembali ke kamar setelah menidurkannya, otte?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafas gusar. Istrinya ini juga bisa keras kepala rupanya.

"Baiklah, Tapi jika setelah aku selesai mandi kau belum juga dikamar. Aku akan menyusulmu."Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan Minhyun kepada dekapan Sungmin. Sungmin menerima putrinya dengan segera.

"AISH, hati-hatilah sayang. Ingat kondisimu." Kyuhyun menatap khawatir kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menampakkan senyum 5 jarinya menanggapi omelan Suaminya itu.

"Haih.. lama-lama aku bisa mati berdiri karena khawa—"

Chu—

Sungmin membungkam gerutuan Kyuhyun dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable itu. seketika Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Suami cerewet, omelanmu membuat telingaku sakit, jadi mandilah." titah Sungmin.

"Y-yah.. Aku hanya— ais yasudah." Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang terkikik geli melihat suaminya yang merajuk tersebut.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mandi dan sedang memakai kaosnya Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sungmin berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri ranjang mereka. Tidak dipungkiri pinggangnya agak terasa sakit. Ia dengan perlahan mendudukkan diri disamping ranjang dengan tumpuan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri mengusap-usap pinggang belakangnyanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera menghampiri istri tercintanya dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Waeyo?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kyuhyun disertai cengiran serta ringisan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kram mungkin."

"Ck, sudah kukatakan jangan selalu memaksakan diri. Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku menggapnya baik-baik saja? bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak mengangkat sesuatu yang berat termasuk menggendong putri kita?! Haish begini kan jadinya." Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan bicaranya karena merasa dongkol atas istrinya yang keras kepala ini dan tidak dipungkiri juga jika ia khawatir.

"Aigoo.. kau terlalu berlebihan tuan Cho, bukankah kau mengenal putrimu dengan baik, dia tidak akan berhenti merengek jika—"

"Aku tahu Cho Sungmin! Tapi itu semua karena kau selalu menggendongnya ketika sakit. Itu membuatnya terbiasa. Coba jika kau sekali-kali memberikan dia kepadaku atau memberikannya pengertian, pasti dia akan mengerti. Minhyun seorang putri yang cerdas." tekan Kyuhyun dengan masih menahan emosinya melambung tinggi.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menggendong Minhyun lagi, atau jika perlu aku akan meminta ibu untuk menyewa baby sitter." ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, baby sitter?

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku hanya—"

"Jangan membantahku lagi Lee Sungmin! Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah!" Kyuhyun sedikit membentak, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget.

Ia menciut , Kyuhyun memanggil nama aslinya jadi kini Kyuhyun dalam keadaan marah besar. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk.

"K-kau marah? M-mian Kyuhyun-ah." cicit Sungmin bergetar.

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam batin, kenapa membentak istrinya itu? aish..

"Hah, sudahlah.. mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pinggang belakang Sungmin. Sungmin masih menunduk dan diam.

"Disini? Atau disini, eum?" Kyuhyun mulai melembut dengan usapannya yang berpindah-pindah.

"Hiks..."satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Oh god, mengapa dia sampai lupa jika istrinya ini sedang sangat sensitif?

"Hey, mengapa menangis heum?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, menampakkan wajahnya yang merah dan sembab menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun kemudian merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maaf.. tidak seharusnya aku terbawa emosi dan membentakmu, maaf"

Chup, Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk rambut Sungmin sayang. Dan mengusap air mata yang menetes dari kedua buah maniknya

Sungmin semakin terisak dibuatnya.

"Uljima.. jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku."

"Hiks..A-aku t-takut, j-jangan marah hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah."Sungmin berkata disela isakannnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh bergetar istrinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya khawatir. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu Ming, aku tidak mau kejadian 3 tahun lalu terulang kembali. Sungguh, aku lebih baik mati jika melihatmu seperti saat 3 tahun yang lalu ketika kau melahirkan putri kita. Ingat Sungmin kau sedang membawa nyawa lain disini." Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin yang sudah tidak rata itu dengan satu tangannya. Merasakan kehidupan anak kedua mereka didalamnya.

Sungmin tersentak. Kyuhyun benar, ia terlalu memanjakan putrinya, sehingga ia kandang lupa dengan kondisinya saat ini yang sedang mengandung. Apalagi usia kandungannya saat ini sudah memasuki 7 bulan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa trauma akan masa lalu sangat over protektif terhadap Sungmin. Bahkan untuk bepergianpun Sungmin harus bersama dirinya, kemanapun dan kapanpun. Jika tidak Kyuhyun akan mengamuk besar seperti sekarang.

"M-mian Kyunie-ah, aku—"

"Hustt,, sudah.. yang penting mulai saat ini tolong jangan membantahku lagi, ini demi kebaikanmu dear, jangan pernah memaksakan diri lagi atau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu atau bayi kita, termasuk dengan menggendong putri kita, mengerti?" titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Eumm.. Kyunie-ah, tentang baby sitter.. aku mohon, kau tahu sendiri jika aku tidak suka untuk—"

"Arraso, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan meminta ibu memanggil baby sitter jika kau menurutiku, bagimana?"

"Hmm.. baiklah."Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin memang tidak suka dengan baby sitter ataupun pembantu rumah tangga. Ia ingin mengurus anak dan suaminya sendiri. ia ingin menjadi ibu yang mendampingi anak-anaknya tumbuh dan berkembang.

Sungmin kemudian mengusap perut besarnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap pinggang Sungmin.

"Apa dia nakal hari ini?" Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Tidak, dia aktif tapi tidak seaktif biasanya. Mungkin dia tahu kakaknya sedang sakit." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Hmm, Apa dia merindukanku? Aku begitu merindukannya"

"Bagaimana jika kau menyapanya?" Sungmin memberi inisiaif.

"Eoh, baiklah." Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya disamping Sungmin untuk membantu Sungmin bersender pada kepala ranjang, menyelonjorkan kakinya untuk menjadi tumpuan Kyuhyun berbaring menyapa anak keduanya.

"Hey nak, sedang apa kau didalam? Apa kau merindukan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka percakapan didepan perut Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun sembari mengusap rambut suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun menunggu gerakan yang ditimbulkan anak keduanya namun tidak ada gerakan apapun.

"Aigo, apa kau sudah tidur, eum? Maaf appa tidak bisa bermain denganmu hari ini, tapi appa benar-benar merindukanmu baby." Kyuhyun masih betah mengajak bayi dalam perut Sungmin berinteraksi.

Namun tidak ada reaksi.

Lama tidak mendapatkan reaksi akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mendongakkan kepala menatap sendu Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mengerti mengusap lembut rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

"Eumm, mungkin baby sedang tidur appa."

"Hah,, yasudah lah.. padahal aku sangat merindukannya. Baiklah, appa mencintaimu baby.. jalja."

Chup—

Kyuhyun mencium perut Sungmin lama, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang teramat besar pada makhluk didalamnya.

"Kajja, kita tidur.."ajak Kyuhyun yang akan beranjak dari kedua paha Sungmin, namun..

Sungmin merasakan pergerakan dari dalam perutnya.

"Tunggu— Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya baby bangun." tiba-tiba Sungmin memekik riang.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Coba rasakan?" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh sisi atas perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan mata, ia merasakan bayinya sedang berpindah posisi didalam sana. Senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan telinganya lagi keperut Sungmin.

"Apa appa sudah membangunkankanmu baby?"

DUG—

"Akh.."tendangan keras berasal dari dalam perut Sungmin membuat sang ibu meringis.

"Ommo keras sekali, jangan keras-keras baby. Ummamu kesakitan." ujar Kyuhyun yang merasa panik melihat Sungmin yang meringis mengusap sisi perutnya. Ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Sungmin untuk mengerjai suaminya. 'Salah siapa tadi membuatnya menangis' kekeke..

"Aigoo, sepertinya baby marah karena kau telah membangunkannya, Ssstt.." ucap Sungmin diselingi ringisan.

"Eh, benarkah? Aigoya.. benarkah kau marah karena appa telah mengusikmu?"

DUG—, DUG,,

"AKH.. Kyuhyun! Ssstt.. sa-kith." Sungmin reflek mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hey.. hey..okey, okey.. appa minta maaf eoh? Sudah ne, jangan marah sayang.. kau menyakiti ummamu. Ayo, kajja.. kajja baby tidur lagi."

Kyuhyun mengelus sayang tepat dimana bayinya menendang dengan wajah panik yang lucu. Sungmin mati-matian menahan kikikannya. Ia tetap berakting, sebenarnya tendangan bayinya tidak terlalu sakit. Dan sepertinya sang baby sedang mendukung ummanya.

DUG— DUG—,DUG.

"Aww.. AHK.. H-hentikan baby, s-sa-kith.. Kyunie-ah, bagaimana ini? baby marah, ini semua salahmu!" rintih Sungmin yang dibuat sememilukan mungkin.

"Aigo, bagaimana ini? maaf sayang, appa mohon berhentilah menedang perut ummamu dengan keras.. sungguh appa minta maaf, jangan sakiti ummamu. Appa mohon...hiks." Kyuhyun berujar pilu dan meloloskan isakannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain itu.

Sungmin yang melihatnya tersentak dan sedikit merasa bersalah, ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dalam.

"Hey, kenapa menangis? Tidak malu dengan baby, eum?"

"K-Kau kesakitan Ming, aku.. hiks."

Sungmin tersenyum, sebegitu cintakah suaminya itu padanya? Bahkan ia sampai terisak dengan kondisi Sungmin yang seperti tadi. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang suaminya itu tunjukkan saat ia melahirkan Minhyun dulu.

"Aigoo.. hmm, baby lihatlah appamu menangis karena ulahmu.. kekeke." Sungmin mengusap perutnya sayang.

"Sudah Kyuhyun-ah, baby sudah berhenti menendangku."

"B-Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan membawa tangan Kyuhyun keatas perutnya.

"Ucapkan selamat malam kepada appamu nak."

DUG—

"Dia masih menendangmu! Apa itu sakit?"

Sungmin terkiki geli, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"jinjja?"

"Iya appa. Sudah ne, cukup bermain-mainnya, sekarang kita tidur. baby ingin dipeluk appa." pinta Sungmin dengan suara manjanya.

"Aigoo, benarkah baby ingin dipeluk appa? Bukankah ummanya yang mau?" goda Kyuhyun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah? Tadi menangis, sekarang malah menggoda.

"Aish kau ini! nappeun!" Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun dengan tinjunya.

"Ouch... kenapa memukul appa, umma!"

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun dengan posisi miring, ia sedikit dongkol.

Namun tangan kekar itu memeluknya dari belakang. Mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak akan lelah untuk mengatakan, aku sangat mencintaimu Cho Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin kemudian mencium tengkuk dan sedikit hisapan pada bahu putih itu sehingga tercetak tanda merah disana. membuat sang empunya melenguh.

"Eunghh.. dan aku tidak akan bosan menjawab aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin meletakkan tangnya diatas tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk posesif perutnya. Perlahan mata mereka terpejam, membawa mereka kealam mimpi. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu datang menghampiri keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke ini sekedar fic ringan buat readerdeul semua, itung-itung biar gak tegang nunggu lanjutan The Devil's Spawn. Yeah disamping saya juga lagi bangun mood coz agak sedikit bete soalnya ada satu review sampah yang ngebash saya tai, sorry ya tai gue bau jasmine.. hahahaha...**

 **Direview itu juga ngatain TDS katanya fic niru dan jelek banget tapi I don't give a shit bitch! Kalau gak suka kenapa baca? Kan udah ada warningnya diatas.. '** **don't like, just click close (X)** **' kurang jelaskah? Atau gak bisa bahasa inggris?**

 **Bagi Readerdeul yang udah setia nungguin TDS tenang aja masih dilanjut kok, tapi gara-gara satu review sampah itu saya harus tunda dulu buat publish chap 15 dan sebagai gantinya saya publish fic ini dulu.**

 **Sabar ya.. chingu-ya**

 **Saranghae yeorobuuunnn!**

 **ThanKYU...!**

 **Annyeong...!**


End file.
